Condenados por Amar
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: No importa que arda en el mas caliente de los infiernos si mi condena es anhelar estar en la piel de mi bella Alumna.. KakaSaku! Naruto Fic!
1. Chapter 1: Kakashi Pensamientos

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto; son mera y magnifica creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sumary: No importa que arda en el más caliente de los infiernos, si mi condena es por amar estar entre la piel de mi dulce y bella Kunoichi.

Notas Iniciales: hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva entrega a este fandom que, me encanta ya que Naruto ha sido uno de los animes en los que me enamorado perdidamente y llorado con el alma en un hijo, simplemente hermoso pero aquí les dejo una nueva pareja: KakaSaku, me gusta, pero también soy fiel al SasuSaku, no me maten!.

Saludos y Disfrútenlo!

…

Pensamientos de Kakashi.

Busco tus labios y suspiras mi nombre con deseo; mi cuerpo te reclama y se estremece a tu suave roce, siento tus manos recorrer mi pecho y devoro con pericia tu cuello dejando marcas que demuestran a quien las vea que tienes dueño. Más abajo, ambos más abajo y…

Despierto, tu no estás en mi cama y maldigo en la soledad de mi recamara

Te busco en la oscuridad de la recamara, en una pequeña posada en las afueras de Konoha, ya que la misión es lo que desarrollamos en estos momentos así nos propone, la última noche de la misión; no sé porque mis pasos me dirigen a la salida de mi recamara, buscando entre mi campo visual la puerta de tu habitación, ya no respondo a las ordenes de mi razón atormentada.

Tsunade tuvo que mandarme de misión con ella, a la aldea de la Sombra.

Ella, mi ex –alumna, la mujer que vi desde la edad de los 12 años, la mujer que vi desarrollarse ante mis ojos en alma, cuerpo y espíritu.

Aun recuerdo cuando me comandaron al equipo 7; la tierna niña de cabellos rosas, pile como la nieve y ojos de bellas esmeraldas; eso era. Una tierna, desprotegida y bella niña que me di por misión protegerla con mi vida si era necesario, a la que tenía que formar; hacerla fuerte, a que luchara contra sus debilidades y consolarla en sus fracasos.

Y creer que la mujer que vive hoy en mis sueños fue formada en parte por mí: fuerte y arriesgada. Toda una ninja de elite, debilidades nulas y fracasos pocos.

No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ella, sé que no me corresponde como quisiera; como no. Soy su maestro, sigue llamándome así a pesar que ya no lo soy, aparte que soy mucho mayor que ella.

Solo sé que de la nada entro en mi corazón, y al darme cuenta también a mi tierra secreta de los sueños y fantasías, las perversas. ¿Cómo puedo desear así a mi alumna?

Es una condena; peor que ser un asesino. Mi mente se debate si en gritarlo o callarlo. Siempre que te veo trato que mi voz salga lo más tranquila como siempre ya que solo tu presencia hace que las imágenes insanas se agolpen en mi cabeza cuyo torbellino, el contacto contigo que sea lo mínimo pero el problema lo encontré en esta misión.

Pareja en espionaje secreto; nada más y nada menos que ella tenía que ser mi pareja designada por Tsunade- sama. Mi corazón se detuvo y lo único que pude articular en mi cabeza fue… "solo esto me faltaba…"

Aparentar normalidad durante la misión fue una verdadera tortura, más que cuando caí en el Tsukiyomi de Uchiha Itachi, en donde miles de veces fui apuñalado y torturado. Mirarte con amor, besarte me pareció fácil, lo difícil era controlarme y no saltar como animal a la carne, dulce tentación.

Dormir en habitaciones separadas sí, pero parezco león enjaulado en solo recordad que hace algunos instantes estabas a mi lado besándote y siendo feliz, hasta el momento de; dormir.

No lo soporto, me estoy matando, y camino por instinto a tu habitación. Me detengo en el marco de tu puerta, se que si toco y abres... No responderé por mí…

…

Notas Finales: Que tal?

Que les parece? Continuación si dejan Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Pensamientos

Pensamientos de Sakura:

Esta ha sido la misión mas difícil que tuve que llevar a cabo de mi vida.

¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué el? ¿No había nadie mas a quien designar conmigo que el? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de el? Es mi sensei, mi maestro… bueno ya no lo es pero el lazo que hubo entre nosotros es tan fuerte y prohibido que no debe ni siquiera pasar por mi mente y esa es mi eterna tortura.

Desde que lo vi, ha sido la persona a la que me aferre, la persona a la que me sentía protegida, con la que me hice fuerte junto con las enseñanzas de Tsunade- sama, la que me consolo mas de una vez en mis penas y me ayudo a convertirme en lo que soy ahora. La mejor Kunoichi.

No me quejo de mi vida, pero el rumbo que tomo mi corazón ha sido completamente desastroso.

Se metrio en lo mas profundo de mis pensqamientos y en mis sueños. ¡Demonios! ¡Me he convertido en una pervertida! ¿Cómo llegue a este punto?

…Su piel contra mi piel, sus labios sobre los mios; y no dejo por ningún segundo de pronunciar su nombre: Kakashi… Su nombre me hipnotiza, sale de mis labios en suspiros nada decorosos, veo su sonrisa satisfecha de lo que logra en mi, en mi cuerpo. Me deshinibe por completo y cuendo llego al cielo…

Despierto, fustracion total, no estas a mi lado y esto esta mal, muy mal; eres prohibido para la sociedad, para mi, pero no puedo evitar desarte Kakashi.

Evito verte para que asi, esto que siento dismuniya con el tiempo; pero no, no logro conseguirlo.

Y para mi pesar una misión el y yo solos: "Esto es una broma ¿no?" pensé pero igual la acepte.

Acariciarte ante la gente como una novia enamorada perdidamente fue un regalo caído del cielo para mi, el roce de tu piel me parecía estar flotando en el aire y a la vez me reprimía. "Es tu maestro Sakura" era mi carta para no lanzarme al vacio, y reclamarte como mio, solo mio; dentro y fuera de la misión.

Se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, que sigues siendo el mismo pervertido lector del Icha Icha Paradise de Jiraiya- sama. No me amas, tal vez me aprecias; pero este sentimiento que mi interior no desaparece hace que me coma por dentro de ansias, ganas, y locura.

No lo soporto mas, tengo que hacer algo, ya no puedo. Recorro el trayecto de mi cama a la puerta de la habitación, decidida, a tu rechazo, a tu pasión… a lo que sea que me aguarde.

La abro de improvisto y me quedo estatica, estas agarrado del marco de la puerta de mi habitación con la mirada perdida, que recupera luz al verme.

Observo esa luz y no importa lo que pienses… No lo soporto mas…

…

Notas Finales: Hola chavitas y gente que se le ocurrió y les gusta mi fic, se que los capítulos han sido tipo drabbles y pues son pensamientos, que le puedo hacer?

Pero el siguiente, espero que tengan Sangre guardada en un banco de sangre, ya que mis lemmons, pues, son muy ¿explicitos? ¿Descriptivos? ¿Pervertidos? Imaginas todo según me han dicho.

Pues la continuación será pronto si y solo si, me dejan Reviews, no manoseen una teta y salgan corriendo! Namikazee esa frase me gusta.

Sayonara! GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha…


	3. Chapter 3: Se abre la Puerta (Final)

Se abre la puerta…

Sakura abre la puerta de su habitación desesperada; ya no lo soportaba mas, ese sentimiento prohibido le carcomía las entrañas, le taladraba el corazón y su cuerpo no contestaba a las reprimendas que la razón le dictaba. Era demasiada la tentación y su asombro al verlo ahí, al responsable de sus emociones, al usurpador de sus sueños impuros, al hombre de cabellos platinados parado ahí, en el marco de su habitación con una mano en la pared y la otra golpeándose el pecho como reteniéndose algo que no quería soltar.

Se vieron a los ojos en un solo instante; su respiración era forzada y se quedaron estático algunos segundos que parecieron eternos entre el juego de miradas jade y negro. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir cuando tienes enfrente a la persona te es prohibida?

Kakashi reacciono primero lanzándose a los labios de cereza de la Kunoichi, ya no lo soportaba mas, era demasiada la tortura de verlos y no saborearlos como quería… "No importa que arda en el infierno, si mi condena es por querer estar en la piel de mi amada alumna" pensó inconsciente, la carga moral y el rechazo total en ese efímero momento dejaron de ser una tortura ya que en esos momentos rozaba sus labios con los dulces de Sakura, en un beso lleno de palabras que no necesitaban ser pronunciadas ya que quedaron tatuadas en los labios sabor a… Cerezo…

̶ Lo siento Sakura, yo no puedo más, te amo, te anhelo, te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser ̶ decía entre suspiros en el beso ̶ no importa si eres mi alumna y si te llevo un siglo pero te amo y necesito que lo sepas… ̶ Paro el beso, se había declarado entre labios y saliva de ambos. Sintió que tenía que decirle que tenía que hacer algo antes de que la poca cordura que le quedara se esfumara de su ser ̶ Sakura, haz algo tu por detenerme porque yo no puedo ̶tomo su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos brillaban con un deje de locura impresa.

Sakura pudo observar su rostro, tan atentamente que le pareció que era un genjutsu; escucho cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus intentos por querer no hacerle daño. Sus palabras habían sido como un hechizo, en sus sueños soñó muchas veces que él se las decía, que renegara todo pensamiento que ella creía que no podía ser se había cumplido.

Correspondió a los roces de su ex sensei a sus labios con la misma pasión y deseo que él lo hacía; ya estaba sumida en el juego en el que quemarse era irremediablemente exquisito. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran tortuosamente, se vieron a los ojos perdiéndose en la poca cordura que pudieran tener.

̶ Kakashi, no puedo detenerte porque no puedo, no quiero y no debo, no quiero que te detengas, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, esta mujer que en un tiempo fue tu alumna te desea con cada célula de mi ser; eres prohibido pero… Te amo.

Kakashi escucho las dulces palabras de correspondencia de su mujer prohibida le obsequiaba, le correspondía con la misma intensidad que con la que él lo había hecho. Callo a la bella Kunoichi ya que esta había dado el "Visto Bueno" a la locura que estaba por cometer, en un beso en el que el sello en el que estaban se había liberado dando cause a la pasión comprimida a la culpa que se borraba entre los pasionales besos que alumna y maestro se entregaban, querían estar juntos contra todo pronóstico, ya al diablo.

Kakashi la tomo por la cintura, alzándola y aprisionándola en el acto contra su cuerpo, en el acto; Sakura enredo sus piernas en la cadera de su ex sensei. Tras si cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron al lugar más cercano en donde desbordaría toda la lujuria contenida… la mesa del aparador.

Sakura quedo sentada en la mesa que para suerte de ambos estaba vacía y bastante amplia; no se separaron en ningún momento mientras Sakura enredaba sus delicados dedos en las hebras platinadas de Kakashi que a la luz tenue de la luna parecía un espectro magnifico. De manera lenta y tortuosa, Kakashi fue pasando sus manos en la espalda de Sakura mandando miles de descargas que hacían estremecer a la Kunoichi, robándole suspiros llenos de anhelo y locura por más.

Agarro el borde de la blusa y la fue retirando sin dejar de acariciar la piel que quedaba a su disposición, cuando estuvo fuera, bajo sus besos al cuello blanco dejando rastros de saliva y deseo, hasta que sin previo aviso soltó el sostén de la peli rosa; que se sorprendió de la rapidez de la estrategia usada para que bajara la guardia de manera tan deliciosa. Un pensamiento asalto la mente de Sakura "¿No estamos en igualdad de condiciones?"

Sakura no tenía tiempo para desabrochar la camisa de Kakashi; necesitaba sentirlo así que su mejor opción fue arrancar la camisa de su camino, empleando su fuerza sobrehumana.

Kakashi vio la desesperación en las acciones de Sakura, así que se acerco a su oreja, mordiendo se lóbulo lo que hizo a la peli rosa suspirar y le dijo:

̶ Te deseo y pienso complacerte Sakura, pero quiero que sea especial, tranquila cerezo…

Volvieron a besarse con pasión y amor, Kakashi le saco las bragas por debajo de la falda y procedió a acariciarle los muslos de la parte interna, con sus manos calientes, la cordura era casi nula y noto algo… La falda le "estorbaba" así que no dudo en batallar con ella, sino que la rasgo de un tirón.

̶ Ahora… ¿Quién es el desesperado? ̶ sonrió Sakura acariciando la espalda de su ex sensei el cual le mordió el hombro en señal de que en verdad, tenía razón… Estaban desesperados, ella se estaba burlando así que su castigo no simplemente era la mordida, lo que haría enseguida la haría desesperarse enserio…

Sin previo aviso Kakashi metió un seno en su boca, haciendo que la de cabello rosado gritara de las miles de descargas que sentía en su cuerpo y se intensificaban en su vientre; Maldito Kakashi.

El seguía acariciándola, y ella no tenía o no encontraba de donde agarrarse, sentía que caería de la exquisitez de las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su ex sensei le daba, solo a ella. Suspiraba su nombre, lo que alentaba a cierto Peli plata y que hacía que su orgullo creciera y doliera. Deshizo las pocas prendas que tenia encima para empezar lo que, tanto anhelaban… Ser uno.

̶ Lo siento Sakura pero... no lo soporto… ̶ fue acallado por un beso de Sakura, era hora.

Kakashi se introdujo en ella de manera primero lenta, pero era tanta la desesperación que empujo de golpe, haciendo gemir sonoramente a la mujer entre sus brazos, eran uno; sus cuerpo amoldaban perfectamente.

La sensación era alucinante, jamás se habían sentido así de llenos, completos, era un genjutsu, eso creían ambos. Las embestidas fueron aumentando, Sakura se agarraba y acariciaba lo que podía.

Locura.

Estaban locos, más hondo; más profundo. Escuchar sus nombres era como una droga en los labios del otro; Kakashi gruñía cada vez que lo escuchaba, mientras que Sakura se estremecía a cada sonido emitido de los labios de Kakashi…

̶ Sakura…

El hombre prohibido; ella se estaba entregando plenamente al hombre que le quitaba el sueño, y él a la mujer que se suponía no debía ni siquiera de pensar de esa manera para con ella.

Alcanzaron un punto en el que sentían desfallecer del placer, el electrizante orgasmo los tomo con su encanto dejándolos satisfechos, sudorosos, pero uno solo, ya sus corazones, alma y cuerpo era uno por siempre.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas intentaron acomodarse, era un sueño, estar entre los brazos del otro, tanto que una sonrisa casi estúpida se posos en ambos.

Condenados.

La mujer de ojos jades acaricio el rostro del peli plata, como muestra de amor, y de compañía.

̶ Te amo Kakashi, y afrontaremos esto juntos, aunque me condenen por amarte.

̶ Mi cerezo, te amo con locura y si me condena es por amarte como te amo, me doy por complacido, eres mi perdición y lo acepto.

Sonrieron y la luna de esa habitación brillo, dado que la Condena más hermosa había sido aceptada por las almas que eran condenadas antes de entregarse. Ahora que estaban juntos…No importaba el estar Condenados Por Amar…

FIN

…

Notas Finales: Hola! Este fic lo actualice bastante rápido y ya se termino!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y me apoyan en esta locuras que escribo ya que, me paso de explicita y toda esa cosa pero… así soy feliz. Y les hago el rato feliz también.

Sayonara y nos leemos pronto..

GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


End file.
